


【相二竹马】女朋友

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: -前两天看首页说爱酱应该嫁给张怡宁之后开的脑洞，介意的慎-年龄操作🈶️-哭哭啼啼小朋友（？）a x 酷炫狂拽n-没啥逻辑就是梗
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 5





	【相二竹马】女朋友

01

“好啦你不要哭了。”二宫皱着眉头满脸嫌弃地给自己身旁的小朋友擦着鼻涕，“気持ち悪いーー”

“可……可是棒球大会输掉了……明明之前有……有好好练习的……”小朋友气哄哄地抢过二宫手里的手帕，狠狠地把自己的鼻涕擤了个干净。

“喂那是我的手帕……呜啊！好恶心！我都知道啦！”二宫有点痛苦地看着对方手里的自己的手帕，也不知道是抢回来好还是直接扔掉为妙。

“可真的……好不甘心嘛……最后那颗球超……”

“好啦！你清醒清醒，输比赛的是我又不是你！”

二宫狠狠地掐着对方的脸颊这样说道。

欺负完这个弟弟之后二宫还是踏踏实实蹲下来安慰这个小家伙——小家伙名叫相叶雅纪，是二宫邻居家的弟弟，两个人也只相差2岁而已，只不过因为一个早早进入了生长期，才导致两个人的身高相差这么多。

“我请你去吃冰淇凌好不好？”二宫一边用脏兮兮的手擦着对方的小脸，一边好好地安慰着他。

“好……”相叶抽着鼻子有点委屈地说道。

“走啦。”二宫一手拎着棒球棒，另一只手拎着相叶，轻车熟路地去到了附近的小卖部买冰棒吃去了。

02

“二宫！你女朋友来找你啦！”二宫的同学这样叫道。

“都说了你们这么叫会耽误我找女朋友的！”二宫用他的小尖嗓这样吐槽着，却还是去门口找自己的“女朋友”去了。

“二宫哥哥，今天出门的时候阿姨让我帮你把便当带来。”相叶把手里的便当递给二宫，尽管他现在已经开始抽条长高，但是面容上却还是秀气地像是一个小女孩一般，习惯性奶奶地叫着“二宫哥哥”，自然也有不少人会开玩笑管他叫二宫的女朋友。

“都说了不要老叫我二宫哥哥啦。”尽管现在两个人的身高相仿，不过二宫却还是拍着对方的头吐槽道。

“可是一直都这么叫，我也一直都改不掉啦。”相叶气哄哄地打了回去，

“二宫和哥哥你自己选一个叫。”

“这两个叫起来都怪怪的。”

“那你自己选。”反正还有一会儿上课，二宫还有时间和相叶再多废话几句。

“叫小和好不好？”相叶试探性地问道。

“明明我是哥哥！”

“呼——”旁边和二宫关系好的人开始这样起哄，“小情侣不要打情骂俏的了——一会儿被主任发现了就不好了——”

“都说了你们这样说会被误会啦！”

“那小和我们放学见啦——”

03

今年二宫收到的巧克力寥寥无几，不过这也道没有什么太出乎意料的，尽管他是棒球社的王牌，但却总蜷在教室的角落里打游戏，这样的形象的确对于收到巧克力没有什么助益。

在这一堆巧克力之中最引人注目的就是那盒来自他“女朋友”的巧克力，二宫本来还想吐槽你这家伙送我什么友情巧克力，可打开盒子之后才发现，这个友情巧克力未免有点太上心了吧。

明显是那家伙自己做的巧克力，虽然难看的要死，但还是有努力做出可爱的心型，上面歪歪扭扭地写着masaki❤️kazu，那句恶心几句都到了嘴边，尽管旁边没人可还是想了想没忍心说出口，趁着四下无人偷偷尝了一口，和那个家伙一样甜的过分。

“小和有没有收到我的心意？”相叶跑来问的时候根本没有丝毫的不好意思，甚至还在扒拉着二宫的书包，想要检查他有没有好好地把自己送的巧克力带回家。

“收到了。”二宫的耳朵通红，却是根本没有停下脚步，径直往家的方向走去——两个人的家却都在这个方向。

“有没有尝尝看？”相叶追着他问道，却还是没有放弃从他的书包里寻找自己早上送出的巧克力。

“没有。”

“骗人，明明就有偷偷尝！”相叶像是抓包现行犯一般，从二宫的书包里终于找到了巧克力，还有上面像是小猫咬过的一小口。

“太甜啦你这个笨蛋！”二宫一把把巧克力抢回来塞进了书包里，仿佛是生气了一般地往家走着。

“那你的回应呢？”相叶笑嘻嘻地问道。

“那是一个月之后的事情了。”

“巧克力什么的都无所谓，我更期待你的答案啦。”

“……好啦走啦。”二宫没有说别的，而是一把抓住了相叶的手之后继续往家走，“真废话。”

真讨厌，这家伙什么时候长这么高了。


End file.
